Tales to Astonish Vol 1 101
| StoryTitle1 = "Where Walk the Immortals!" | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Marie Severin | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Loki, hoping to use the Hulk as his pawn to take over Asgard, captures the unconscious body of Bruce Banner, transforms him into the Hulk and transports him to Asgard. There the Hulk fights his way past Heimdal and enters Asgard, where he gets into combat with the Warriors Three. Taking note of the battle raging on, Odin summons an army to also best the Hulk. However, during the battle with the Warriors Three, the Three realize that the Hulk doesn't know how he ended up in Asgard and that the creature is probably being used as someone else's pawn. When the Asgardian army arrives, Fandral manages to make them stop. When Loki arrives to call the Warriors Three cowards, they refuse to be goaded into battle by Loki, suspecting him to be responsible. To find out what Hulk is doing in Asgard, the Warriors Three ask him to follow them to see Oldar the Oracle. However, as the Hulk is jumping over the bottomless chasm, Loki strikes Hulk with a spell, not wanting the Warriors to know the truth. The spell causes Hulk to change back into Banner and fall into the chasm. The story is continued in Incredible Hulk #102... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * | Writer2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Dan Adkins | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * "The Creature" Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = "...And Evil Shall Beckon!" | Synopsis2 = Alone in a cavern, the Sub-Mariner is haunted with dreams of a strange man taunting him about erasing his memories. Waking up from the dream, the former ruler of Atlantis begins to wonder who this person is and what they may be responsible for his lack of memories of the time just prior to his amnesia. Unable to jar his memory, the Sub-Mariner decides to take a more direct approach and flies over North America in hopes of finding the answers that he seeks. Along the way, he is picked up by a U.S. early warning radar station that sends out an air force jet to intercept him. When they fire their missiles at him, he easily catches them and tosses them back at his attacker, destroying the plane although the pilot manages to eject safely. While back in the ruins of Atlantis, the Atlanteans being picking up the pieces of their city following the Plunderer's attack, and Warlord Seth breaks the bad news of Namor's supposed death, and the two mourn the loss of their leader despite his recent branding as a traitor when the people of Atlantis believed Namor was allied with the Plunderer. As Seth comforts Domra he secretly wishes that he could win her heart. The Sub-Mariner meanwhile finds himself drawn to Antarctica once again drawn by his senses to a seemingly dead end. Furious he strikes an icy mountain wall revealing a hidden cavern. Deciding to venture inside, Namor finds a secret room with strange phosphorescent paintings on the walls and a hidden frozen city. There he is attacked by a strange creature that is guarding the temple. Although it's extreme cold saps Namor's strength, the prince of Atlantis manages to knock it through a wall, knocking the creature out. Behind it, he finds the man that has been haunting his dreams waiting for him. This story is continued in Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1... | Notes = Continuity Notes Where Walk the Immortals! * Hulk's arrival in Asgard was briefly glimpsed in . ...And Evil Shall Beckon! * Namor recounts how he has been plagued with thoughts about the downfall of old Atlantis, these thoughts began in . * The present day of Atlantis was decimated in an attack by the Plunderer in Chronology Notes Events in this story happen beind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Hulk: * - The Hulk arrives on Asgard. * - Hulk clashes with the Warriors Three. Publication Notes * Cover art: Hulk figure by Severin (pencils) and Giacoia (inks), the rest is by Kirby (pencils) and Shores (inks). * With Marvel Comics no longer under a contracted publishing deal with DC Comics to have their titles published, Marvel was able to publish more titles. As a result, Tales to Astonish had been discontinued to make way for independent titles for both the Sub-Mariner and the Hulk. The Hulk would appear in his own title The Incredible Hulk which would continue publication using the Tales to Astonish issue numbering, the first issue being #102. However, as the Sub-Mariner would have one more serialized story completed for a half-book format, he and Iron Man (who had his next story in much the same condition when Tales of Suspense changed to Captain America) would appear in a one-shot titled Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 before appearing in the premiere issue Sub-Mariner #1. * A second volume of Tales to Astonish appeared in 1979 and last 14 issue and would reprint a number of the Sub-Mariner stories (although altered) from the original Tales to Astonish run. A third volume of Tales to Astonish would appear in 1994, but would only be a one shot. It would feature a story featuring the first group of heroes to appear in the pages of Tales to Astonish: Henry Pym, the Wasp, and the Hulk. * Letterer Gaspar Saladino is credited as L.P. Gregory in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Tales to Astonish series index at the Grand Comics Database }}